kyattounindenteyandeefandomcom-20200213-history
Ottodokkoi Nihonbare
=Ottodokkoi Nihonbare (TV Size)= | Album = Kyattō Ninden Teyandee ~ Nekoza Senshuuraku Kouen | Released = 21st December 1990 | Label = King Records | Genre = Soundtrack | Language = Japanese | Length = 1:44 | Artist = Yazawa Reina (谷沢伶奈 ) | Lyricist = Mana Anju (真名杏樹) | Composer = Ike Takeshi (池毅) | Arrangement = }} おっとどっこい日本晴れ (TV サイズ) Nihonbare (TV Size) is used in opening credits. In 22 episode it can be heard during the Nyanki suit-up/launch sequence (last paragraph is omitted) Lyrics Japanese Shown in episode Booklet lyrics おっとどっこい過去 おっとどっこい未来 エドロポリスはヒステリー きっとまってた　ハロー ザッツ必殺ヒーロー しっぽのはえたメタル忍者だよ クマさん八ッっあん 横町のみなさんに 正義をおとどけします（てやんでえ) いんぼう マニアの黒まくたおすんだ いざゆけロボ・キャット ほらかわいい姫が呼よんでいる 「おお　くるしゅうない」と言わすまで ここはひとつ負けちゃなるまいぞ Don't mind デジタル職人かたぎ あしたもよお！日本晴れ おっとどっこい過去 おっとどっこい未来 エドロポリスはヒステリー きっとまってた　ハロー ザッツ必殺ヒーロー しっぽのはえたメタル忍者だよ おっとどっこい過去 おっとどっこい未来 エドロポリスはヒステリー きっと待ってた　ハロー ザッツ必殺ヒーロー しっぽの生えたメタル忍者だよ 熊さん八っさん横町のみなさんに 正義をお届けします（てやんでえ) 陰謀マニアの黒幕倒すんだ いざゆけロボ・キャット ほらかわいい姫が呼んでいる 「おお　くるしゅうない」と言わすまで ここは一つ負けちゃなるまいぞ Don't mind デジタル職人気質 明日もよお！日本晴れ おっとどっこい過去 おっとどっこい未来 エドロポリスはヒステリー きっと待ってた　ハロー ザッツ必殺ヒーロー　 しっぽの生えたメタル忍者だよ Romanization and translation Ottodokkoi kako Ottodokkoi mirai EDOROPORISU wa HISUTERII Kitto matteta HARO Zattsu hissatsu HIIRO Shippo no haeta METARU ninja da yo Kuma-san, Ha-san[1], yokochou no mina-san ni Seigi wo otodoke shimasu (Teyandee!)[2] Inbou MANIA no kuromaku taosunda Iza yuke ROBO-KYATTO Hora kawaii hime ga yonde iru "Oh kurushu nai" to iwasu made Koko wa hitotsu makecha narumai zo Don't Mind DEJITARU shokuninkatagi Ashita mo yo! Nihonbare Ottodokkoi kako Ottodokkoi mirai EDOROPORISU wa HISUTERII Kitto matteta HARO Zattsu hissatsu HIIRO Shippo no haeta METARU ninja da yo A time of the past A time of the future Edoropolis hysterics Are surely waiting, Hello! That's a skilled warrior hero A metal ninja with a tail Mr Kuma, Mr Hachi, everyone in the streets Want justice delivered (Teyandee!) Planning mania and destruction, a conspirator. Let's go, robo-cat! Hey, listen, the pretty princess calls "Let's be informal", and let it be said That this time I must win at any cost Don't mind With digital creative skill Tomorrow will be a beautiful day! A time of the past A time of the future Edoropolis hysterics Are surely waiting, Hello! That's a skilled warrior hero A metal ninja with a tail Track variants 4 more variants of this track are used in the episodes: * Second composition in “Ichi Fuji, ni taka, san nasubi” track Dai Ikkai Kouen CD * Second composition in “Ongaku Gekisho: Sono Hachi” track Senshuuraku Kouen CD * Instrumental, brass lead version. First use: Episode 2 - Sukashii and Yattaro vs エドマエ５号 fight Track wasn`t published on KNT CD * Soft piano arrangement composition in "Hara ga hette mo Yattarou" track on Nekoza Dai Ikkai Kouen CD. First use: In the end on 19 th episode, when Omitsu is talking to her brother. =Ottodokkoi Nihonbare= }} おっとどっこい日本晴れ (Ottodokkoi Nihonbare) is sometimes used in the episode for the suit-up / launch sequence or when Nyago King/ Toritsukkun Armors is summoned – see the track usage section below. Lyrics Japanese おっとどっこい過去 おっとどっこい未来 エドロポリスはヒステリー きっと待ってた　ハロー ザッツ必殺ヒーロー しっぽの生えたメタル忍者だよ 熊さん八っさん横町のみなさんに 正義をお届けします（てやんでえ) 陰謀マニアの黒幕倒すんだ いざゆけロボ・キャット ほらかわいい姫が呼んでいる 「おお　くるしゅうない」と言わすまで ここは一つ負けちゃなるまいぞ Don't mind デジタル職人気質 明日もよお！日本晴れ おっとどっこい嘘 おっとどっこいほんと エドロポリスのミステリー ちょっと迷惑 パワー ザッツ忍法ファイアー ジェットホバーが風を切ってゆく トロロのピザには青のりトッピング もすこしお待ちください（べらんめえ) 悪魔がはびこるお城へ急ぐんだ 戦えメカ・キャット でもあの子が投げた流し目の ああ　手裏剣だけはかわせない ニァンと恋が猫の泣きどころ Don't mind パラレル八百八町 お江戸はよお！日本晴れ おっとどっこい過去 おっとどっこい未来 エドロポリスはヒステリー きっと待ってた　ハロー ザッツ必殺ヒーロー　 しっぽの生えたメタル忍者だよ Romanization and translation Ottodokkoi kako Ottodokkoi mirai EDOROPORISU wa HISUTERII Kitto matteta HARO Zattsu hissatsu HIIRO Shippo no haeta METARU ninja da yo Kuma-san, Ha-san[1], yokochou no mina-san ni Seigi wo otodoke shimasu (Teyandee!)[2] Inbou MANIA no kuromaku taosunda Iza yuke ROBO-KYATTO Hora kawaii hime ga yonde iru "Oh kurushu nai" to iwasu made Koko wa hitotsu makecha narumai zo Don't Mind DEJITARU shokuninkatagi Ashita mo yo! Nihonbare Ottodokkoi uso Ottodokkoi honto EDOROPORISU no MISUTERII Chotto meiwaku PAWAA Zattsu ninpou FAIAA JETTO HOBA ga kaze wo kitte yuku TORORO no PIZA ni wa aonori TOPPINGU [3] Mo sukoshi omachi kudasai (Beranmee)[4] Akuma ga habikoru oshiro e isogunda Tatakae MEKA-KYATTO Demo anoko ga nageta nagashime no Ah shuriken dakewa kawasenai Nyan to koi ga neko no nakidokoro Don't Mind PARARERU happyakuyacho[5] O-Edo wa yo! Nihonbare Ottodokkoi kako Ottodokkoi mirai EDOROPORISU wa HISUTERII Kitto matteta HARO Zattsu hissatsu HIIRO Shippo no haeta METARU ninja da yo A time of the past A time of the future Edoropolis hysterics Are surely waiting, Hello! That's a skilled warrior hero A metal ninja with a tail Mr Kuma, Mr Hachi, everyone in the streets Want justice delivered (Teyandee!) Planning mania and destruction, a conspirator. Let's go, robo-cat! Hey, listen, the pretty princess calls "Let's be informal", and let it be said That this time I must win at any cost Don't mind With digital creative skill Tomorrow will be a beautiful day! A time of deception A time of truth Edoropolis mystery A little troublesome power That's Ninpo magic fire Jet hover. Go flying through the air Tororo pizza, with aonori topping Please wait a minute (Bloody fool!) Villians are in the castle, you need to hurry Fight, Mecha-cat But, that girl gave a sexy look Like shuriken that can't be dodged Unbelievably, love is a cat's weak point Don't mind Parallel 808 cities O-Edo! A Beautiful day A time of the past A time of the future Edoropolis hysterics Are surely waiting, Hello! That's a skilled warrior hero A metal ninja with a tail Track usage It is used in 5 episodes: Episode 9 Song can be heard during the suit up and launch sequence. Lyrics: Ottodokkoi kako Ottodokkoi mirai EDOROPORISU wa HISUTERII Kitto matteta HARO Zattsu hissatsu HIIRO Shippo no haeta METARU ninja da yo Kuma-san, Ha-san, yokochou no mina-san ni Seigi wo otodoke shimasu (Teyandee!) Inbou MANIA no kuromaku taosunda Iza yuke ROBO-KYATTO Hora kawaii hime ga yonde iru "Oh kurushu nai" to iwasu made Koko wa hitotsu makecha narumai zo Don't Mind DEJITARU shokuninkatagi Ashita mo yo! Nihonbare Ottodokkoi uso Ottodokkoi honto EDOROPORISU no MISUTERII Chotto meiwaku PAWAA Zattsu ninpou FAIAA JETTO HOBA ga kaze wo kitte yuku Kitto matteta HARO Zattsu hissatsu HIIRO Shippo no haeta METARU ninja da yo Episode 13 Song can be heard during the suit up and launch sequence. Lyrics: Ottodokkoi kako Ottodokkoi mirai EDOROPORISU wa HISUTERII Ottodokkoi uso Ottodokkoi honto EDOROPORISU no MISUTERII Chotto meiwaku PAWAA Zattsu ninpou FAIAA JETTO HOBA ga kaze wo kitte yuku TORORO no PIZA ni wa aonori TOPPINGU Mo sukoshi omachi kudasai (Beranmee) Akuma ga habikoru oshiro e isogunda Tatakae MEKA-KYATTO Demo anoko ga nageta nagashime no Ah shuriken dakewa kawasenai Nyan to koi ga neko no nakidokoro Don't Mind PARARERU happyakuyacho O-Edo wa yo! Nihonbare Ottodokkoi kako Ottodokkoi mirai EDOROPORISU wa HISUTERII Shippo no haeta METARU ninja da yo Epsiode 20 Track can be heard while Nyago King/Toritsukkun Armors are summoned. Lyrics: Ottodokkoi kako Ottodokkoi mirai EDOROPORISU wa HISUTERII Kitto matteta HARO Zattsu hissatsu HIIRO Shippo no haeta METARU ninja da yo Kuma-san, Ha-san, yokochou no mina-san ni Seigi wo otodoke shimasu (Teyandee!) Inbou MANIA no kuromaku taosunda Iza yuke ROBO-KYATTO Hora kawaii hime ga yonde iru "Oh kurushu nai" to iwasu made Koko wa hitotsu makecha narumai zo Don't Mind DEJITARU shokuninkatagi Ashita mo yo! Nihonbare Ottodokkoi uso Ottodokkoi honto EDOROPORISU no MISUTERII Chotto meiwaku PAWAA Zattsu ninpou FAIAA JETTO HOBA ga kaze wo kitte yuku TORORO no PIZA ni wa aonori TOPPINGU Mo sukoshi omachi kudasai (Beranmee) Akuma ga habikoru oshiro e isogunda Tatakae MEKA-KYATTO Demo anoko ga nageta nagashime no Ah shuriken dakewa kawasenai Nyan to koi ga neko no nakidokoro Don't Mind PARARERU happyakuyacho O-Edo wa yo! Nihonbare Ottodokkoi kako Ottodokkoi mirai EDOROPORISU wa HISUTERII Kitto matteta HARO Zattsu hissatsu HIIRO Shippo no haeta METARU ninja da yo Episode 26 Song can be heard during the suit up and launch sequence. Lyrics: Ottodokkoi kako Ottodokkoi mirai EDOROPORISU wa HISUTERII Kitto matteta HARO Zattsu hissatsu HIIRO Shippo no haeta METARU ninja da yo Ottodokkoi uso Ottodokkoi honto EDOROPORISU no MISUTERII Chotto meiwaku PAWAA Zattsu ninpou FAIAA JETTO HOBA ga kaze wo kitte yuku TORORO no PIZA ni wa aonori TOPPINGU Mo sukoshi omachi kudasai (Beranmee) Akuma ga habikoru oshiro e isogunda Tatakae MEKA-KYATTO Demo anoko ga nageta nagashime no Ah shuriken dakewa kawasenai Nyan to koi ga neko no nakidokoro Don't Mind PARARERU happyakuyacho O-Edo wa yo! Nihonbare Ottodokkoi kako Ottodokkoi mirai Kitto matteta HARO Zattsu hissatsu HIIRO Shippo no haeta METARU ninja da yo Episode 45 Song can be heard during the suit up and launch sequence. Lyrics: Ottodokkoi uso Ottodokkoi honto EDOROPORISU no MISUTERII Chotto meiwaku PAWAA Zattsu ninpou FAIAA JETTO HOBA ga kaze wo kitte yuku TORORO no PIZA ni wa aonori TOPPINGU Mo sukoshi omachi kudasai (Beranmee) Akuma ga habikoru oshiro e isogunda Tatakae MEKA-KYATTO Demo anoko ga nageta nagashime no Ah shuriken dakewa kawasenai Nyan to koi ga neko no nakidokoro Don't Mind PARARERU happyakuyacho O-Edo wa yo! Nihonbare Ottodokkoi kako Ottodokkoi mirai Shippo no haeta METARU ninja da yo =Ottodokkoi Nihonbare (Usa Hime version)= | Album = Kyattō Ninden Teyandee ~ Nekoza Senshuuraku Kouen | Released = 21st December 1990 | Label = King Records | Genre = Soundtrack | Language = Japanese | Length = 2:42 | Artist = Kawamura Maria (川村 万梨阿) | Lyricist = Mana Anju (真名杏樹) | Composer = Ike Takeshi (池毅) | Arrangement = }} おっとどっこい日本晴れ(ウサ姫 version) Nihonbare (Usa Hime version) is a variant of Ottodokkoi Nihonbare sung by Usa Hime voice actress Kawamura Maria. Track lyrics same as in Ottodokkoi Nihonbare Song can be heard in the end of 53 episode: Ottodokkoi kako Ottodokkoi mirai EDOROPORISU wa HISUTERII Kitto matteta HARO Zattsu hissatsu HIIRO Shippo no haeta METARU ninja da yo Hora kawaii hime ga yonde iru "Oh kurushu nai" to iwasu made Koko wa hitotsu makecha narumai zo Don't Mind DEJITARU shokuninkatagi Ashita mo yo! Nihonbare =Comments= ↑ Common Edo-era type names ↑ Teyandee!" yelled by Yattaro during the song. Teyande doesn't really have an English translation, but roughly means "No Way!". Yattaro's trademark word. See Teyandee ↑ Tororo=grated yam Aonori=green seaweed ↑ "Beranme!" yelled by Pururun during the song, roughly translates to "bloody fool", "stupid moron", etc. The sort of thing Pururun might yell at people who are getting on her nerves. ↑ "808 cities" refers to Edo (Old Tokyo from the feudal era of Japan), on which Edoroplis is modeled on. =References= * http://www.angelfire.com/ca/savespc/music/kntopen.html * http://www.edoropolis.org/tigriss/lyrics-ottodokkoi_nihonbare.htm * http://www.edoropolis.org/tigriss/lyrics-ottodokkoi_nihonbare-tv.htm * http://www.edoropolis.org/tigriss/lyrics-ottodokkoi_nihonbare_r&t.htm * http://nunagasea.net/nns/chronicle/1980/1990/teyandee/ottodokkoi.htm * http://nunagasea.net/nns/chronicle/1980/1990/teyandee/ottodokkoiusa.htm